After the War
by thatharrypottergeekychick16
Summary: This story was original called Friendship never Fades, but I had to change it. This story is manly focusing around Harry and Hermione and their life. They are indeed married. It's basically like the title their life after war. Slight Ron bashing in the beginning but then it like fades out. R&R (HHr, BF, DG, Remus and Tonks) ( J.K. Rowling owns characters ) ( I own plot ) ON HOLD
1. Prologue

I woke to the sound of Hermione's light snoring. She stayed in my bed again last night. I really didn't mind that, you know. She sleepily rolled over and placed her hand on my icy cheek. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she yawned.

"Hey, you know I'll do anything for you," I cooed.

"That I do," she said snuggling up to me.

"You should get going before Ron wakes up," I whispered in her ear.

"Why can't we just stay here forever," Hermione whined.

"Herms, you know damn well that I want to," I said.

"Then why won't you just tell him?" she asked.

"Once we finish packing today, I promise you, I will tell him," I promised.

"You better," she said playfully slapping me while getting up.

She disappeared into Ginny's room here at the Burrow. We have been dating, or whatever this is called, ever since that night we danced in the tent. She rejected Ron when he asked her to make them official, as I did with Ginny. Ginny quickly moved back to Dean Thomas. Ron got over it, we think. Ever since that we've been sneaking around, trying not to get caught. But I can tell Hermione just wants to tell Ron already. It's killing both of us to keep it from him, but Hermione's taking it a lot worse than I am.

After breakfast I saw Ron and Hermione outside talking. But what it really looked like was Ron asking her to take him back. She just slowly backed up against a tree as he got closer. I began walking outside when he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Hermione cried.

"Why? What's wrong with me!" Ron yelled.

"Just let me go!" she cried.

He yanked her forwards, causing her to cry out. I dashed to them and gently pulled her from his tight grip. I quickly embraced her and turned back to Ron. I lashed out at him in anger.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I roared at him clenching my fists tightly.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" Ron hollered back getting in my face.

"WHY DO I CARE? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I CARE!?" I shouted shoving him on the ground.

Hermione tugged on my plain black t-shirt.

"Let's go Harry," she pleaded.

I was going to reply, when I felt a fist clip me in my right bicep. I turned quickly to see Ron with clenched fists. I tackled him to the ground and slammed his head into the soil. He raised his fist again and punched me square in the jaw.

"HARRY, GET OFF HIM!" Hermione cried.

I brushed her off just in time to shove my fist into his freckled nose. We started to roll around on the ground and try to overpower each other. I stopped once I heard Hermione's soft sobs. I got off of Ron and dashed to her so I could comfort her. But she wouldn't have it.

"I'm so sorry, love," I begged.

"Harry, why didn't you stop when I asked?" she questioned.

"I just panicked!" I cried.

"Next time just listen to me, please. Geeez look at you," she laughed pulling me into a relieved hug.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, inhaling her vanilla scent and forgetting about Ron standing there. I felt my shirt being tugged, so I turned from my Herms into a big pale fist. I came crashing down onto the hard, icy ground. Hermione dashed to me in a heart beat.

"Oh, Harry," she mumbled.

"Is he the reason you won't take me back?" Ron questioned.

"Y-yes he is," Hermione stammered.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"We wanted to Ron, well mainly Hermione. I was going to tell you today," I confessed sitting up, pulling Hermione closer.

Ron sat down beside us with a blank expression.

"How long?" Ron questioned.

"Nine months," I answered.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME FOR NINE FUCKING MONTHS!" Ron exclaimed scaring Hermione and causing me to pull her closer.

"Listen, for six of those months there was a war going on," I countered.

"But want about the other three, huh? Mister savior of the fucking world is speechless, huh? Or will you get your brainiac girlfriend to speak for you?" Ron snarled.

I jumped to get up and pulled Hermione with me. As I reached for my wand I felt Hermione's hand stop my hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU SEED OF THE DEVIL!" I roared. ( **no offense to redheads! My best friend is a ginger** )

"YOU STOLE HER! YOU ARE THE-BOY-WHO-WON'T-SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!" Ron snarled before he apprated away.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive for being my beta reader!**


	2. Chapter 1

That was the last time we saw Ron.

Hermione and I left that night so that when he came back we wouldn't be there. The Weaselys weren't really fond of us being in a relationship; expect George, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie. Remus and Tonks were happy for us, though.

Six years have passed since that day, and we actually really miss him. Hermione and I have been married for five years and we now have a beautiful little girl named Harmony. Harmony was born November 6, 2000. She has Hermione's chocolate locks, but she has my emerald eyes. She was already genius and a troublemaker. At only four, correction-four and a half, year old she is already smarter than most kids her age, much smarter than I remember being. Maybe it's because Hermione takes her to work almost every day. But she still hasn't shown any signs of being a witch.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Harmony sitting on the countertop wearing her scarlet red night gown and reading the newspaper upside down. Hermione was cooking breakfast wearing her soft white robe.

"Momma, what you making?" Harmony asked, looking up from the paper.

"I'm making eggs and pancakes," Hermione answered smiling.

"Why?" Harmony questioned.

"Because that's the only thing she can cook," I chuckled walking in to kiss Harmony's forehead.

"I KNEW IT!" Harmony cheered.

Hermione just turned around and ignored us both. Soon she was finished and began placing the green plates on the table. She took out Harmony's favorite plate, which had a cat placed in the center of it. Watching Harmony conquer the dinning chair is really funny; she bounced off the floor then held onto the top of the light brown wooden chair. Thus usually making her chocolate locks fall in her face, tickling her nose.

"Harmony, you're turning five soon," I began.

"Who do you want to be at your party?" Hermione finished.

"Teddy, Victoria, Uncle Bill, Uncle Georgie, Aunt Fleur, Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Harmony said figuring out how Hermione made a smiling face on the top of her whipped cream.

"Ok, you want to help us send the invitations?" I asked, summoning the syrup over to me.

"Daddy how you do that?" Harmony questioned.

I turned to Hermione who was completely tuned out; I tickled her side causing her to bolt up.

"What?" she whined.

"Our daughter wants to know how I summoned the syrup." I mumbled banging my head on the table.

"Oh? OH! Finish eating and we'll tell you, sweetie." Hermione exclaimed.

After we were all finished eating and it was cleaned up, Hermione sat Harmony down on one side of the couch. I flopped on the other side of Harmony. Hermione was shaking and sweating like she was pig, a cute pig. Harmony gave Hermione a confused stare, and then turned to me.

"Daddy, you never answered my question," she complained.

"Oh… well… um I d-did t-that with…something …called…magic," I stammered out haltingly.

"Oh, that what it's called," Harmony giggled.

Hermione and I whipped our heads so fast I think we both pulled something.

"WHAT!" we both yelled in confusion.

"Magtic, I made Mister Waffles comes to me when I lost 'im," she concluded.

Mister Waffles is her golden brown teddy bear. He has green eyes and a little, black button nose. She has had it ever since she was born. She has to sleep with it at night or she will cry for FOREVER. Honestly, a true fact, never question her. She's like a mini Hermione but she likes getting into trouble like me. It's honestly funny.

"Thank god," Hermione sighed, flopping on the couch.

"So you not mad?" Harmony wondered sitting on Hermione's lap.

"Why would we be mad?" I asked.

"Because I'm a fweak!" Harmony cried.

"Hey, hey don't cry," Hermione shushed.

"Love, your mom and I can do magic too," I ran my hand over her hair in a comforting gesture.

"Reawy?" she asked, whipping her eyes.

"Yes, see look at this _Accio wand_," Hermione incanted, making her wand come to her.

"Momma, why you have stick?" she wondered.

"Love, this is called a wand," I reassured her.

"Oh! So I not an fweak!" Harmony cheered.

"Of course not, sweetie," Hermione laughed.

After that disturbing discussion, we got dressed and headed over to Bill's house so the kids could have a play date. When we got there, we noticed something strange. I walked up to the steps to knock on the door, leaving Hermione and Harmony to stay behind me. When to door was opened, it revealed someone I least expected.

Ron.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive best beta everr**


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry?" Ron looked surprised to see me, like I was the one who had been hiding for five years.

Yeah, it's me," I grumbled.

"It's good to see you," he said not meeting my eyes.

"Harry is everything okay?" Hermione called to me.

"YEAH DADDY WHO THE BAD GUY!" Harmony shouted.

"It's okay, come on up," I told them.

"Who're you talking to?" Ron questioned.

"My wife and daughter," I answered.

Hermione and Harmony finished walking up the hill, hand in hand laughing until Hermione caught sight of who I was talking to. Harmony ran right inside, ignoring us, while Hermione looked completely in shock. Ron went to hug her but she brushed him off.

"So where's your wife at?" Ron wondered.

"I'm standing right here," Hermione growled walking closer to me and hooking our arms together.

"Oh, so who's the little rat with you?" Ron questioned.

"How dare you call my daughter that!" Hermione shouted smacking him across the face.

Ron quickly grabbed his beating red cheek. I saw one single tear drop from his and Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ronald," Hermione murmured.

"It's fine. I see you still have one killer slap," Ron chuckled.

I couldn't take this anymore! He left us five years ago and now he thinks he can just laugh his way back into our lives.

"Why are here?" I questioned.

"I missed you guys. I missed coming home and laughing with everyone. I missed hearing Hermione's smartass remarks. I missed always visiting St. Mungo because of you, Harry. I also want my son Raymond and my daughter Renee to meet their godparents," he finished.

Hermione and I looked in complete shock. He had kids? No, he had two kids. Wow. But why did he name us their godparents? I mean the last time we talked we were fighting on the ground in front of the Burrow.

"So who are the godparents for your kid?" Ron wondered.

"Bill and Fleur," Hermione answered.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Ron mumbled.

"Look, we would have chosen you, but you were gone for almost six years," I concluded.

"DADDY! DADDY!" these two little red-headed twins cheered coming out of the Shell Cottage.

Ron kneeled down then embraced them.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"The new girl is a meaner!" the girl exclaimed.

"How?" Ron wondered.

"Daddy, she pushed me then threw a book at me and told me to go wead!" the boy cried.

Ron turned to us with a confused look on his face.

"She really likes to read," we said in unison.

Harmony ran out the house laughing with Teddy and Victoire in tow. Harmony ran into my arms holding a very drenched book about colors.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Mione, Mony hit the mean girl and made her fall!" Victoire cheered.

"Yeah she's our hero!" Teddy agreed.

That's when Ron's daughter hit Harmony on the back of her head with a small pebble. Causing Harmony to jump down and tackle her into the muddy water. Ron's son tried to help but only got tackled by Teddy and Victoria. Bill, Tonks, Remus, and Fleur ran out the house in a hurry to see the five of them fighting in the mud.

"HARMONY JEAN POTTER, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"EDWARD TED LUPIN, GET OUT THAT WATER NOW!" Tonks yelled.

"VICTORIE WEASELY, GET OVER HERE!" Fleur shouted.

"RAYMOND ARUTHER WEASELY AND RENEE MONICA WEASELY, COME HERE!" an unknown voice yelled.

All of the kids rushed out the mud, frowning as they did so. Harmony, Victoire, and Teddy just walked over hiding their faces with their hands in shame. Ron's kids met Lavender Brown, now Weasley, halfway to the Burrow.

Hermione, Tonks, and Fleur all used a cleaning spell on the kids and began to lecture them on the atrocities of fighting. Lavender tried, but failed causing Hermione to walk over and help her.

"Momma, I hungry!" Harmony cried.

Hermione scooped her up in her arms.

"Oh Aunt Flower and Tonk guess what!" Harmony cheered.

"What?" they asked.

"I can do MAGTIC!" Harmony cheered.

"SO CAN WE!" Teddy and Victoire cheered.

"WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Harmony yelled.

"DEAL!" they giggled.

After that we all said our goodbyes and apprated back home. Hermione took Harmony to put her in the bath. I could hear the giggles coming from the bathroom, so I had to check it out. I walked into the light red bathroom to spot Hermione with a bubble beard and noticed Harmony was sporting the same. I couldn't help but laugh at this. After the bath we made simple salads and Hermione and I began talking about what happened today. Harmony brought up Ron and his kids.

"Momma, that girl is evil," Harmony mumbled.

"Why is that?" Hermione wondered.

"She called Vic a bullfrog then Teddy a wainbow, but when she called me a fweak. I lost it!" Harmony exclaimed making some of her greens bounce off her plate.

"I see, she does sound mean but can't you give her a second chance?" I pleaded.

"Maybe, but I not sure. She really hurt Teddy feelings calling wainbow," she concluded.

"Just think about it love," Hermione told her.

"Yes momma."

Soon dinner was finished, Harmony instisted she wanted to sleep in our bed tonight. Oh, and Mister Waffles! As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Of course her being in the middle means Hermione and I are at arms-length from each other. I looked over and noticed she was knocked out also. Before I went to sleep, I got an owl saying Ron wants to come over for tea tomorrow. I reluctantly accepted and slowly drifted off.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive at being the best beta ever! **

**Side-note I naturally dislike Ron so if I make him come off a stupid or an ass it's because I hate his character. Sorry any Ron lovers**


	4. Chapter 3

We dropped Harmony at Bill's house, so we could prepare for the awkward meeting with Ron. Hermione is being surprisingly calm, a sharp contrast to my own feelings. I need to apologize for what happened the last time we all saw each other.

In our bedroom I find Hermione wearing a scarlet sweater rolled up to her elbows, fitted light blue jeans, and soft grey socks. She has her newly-cut pixie-style hair gently framing her face. She's reading a book of recipes and sipping from the cup of tea she has resting on the nightstand.

"Hello," I say to her while pulling on a navy blue long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, you ready for today?" she asks, not looking up from her book.

"Herms, not really," I answered buttoning my blue jeans.

"You haven't called me that in a while," she laughed, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, well maybe I should start again," I playfully growled.

"Oh, please do," she giggled throwing me a pair of white socks from where they were laying on the bed.

I walked over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She gently wrapped her petite arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. I broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck.

"I miss doing this," she whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I whispered back, "we should do this more often."

"Agreed."

I leant in to kiss her again, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, so close tiger," she sighs.

I pick her up from the bed, carrying her to the living room. I sit her down gently and give her a peck on the lips before answering the door.

Ron is holding a bouquet of daisies and wearing a cheesy grin. I lead him to our beige couch in the living room. He gladly accepts the invitation and gently sits on the couch as Hermione comes out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. I give her a questioning look.

"What? He said he wanted some tea," Hermione said.

"Yeah, sorry, you just always know how to surprise me," I chuckled.

"I try, you know," she laughed.

"You succeed."

I sat in the single beige chair while Hermione sat on one of the arms. I could feel her body heat radiating into my shoulder and placed my hand on her thigh before turning to look at Ron.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Ron asked.

"Why did you flip your wig that day?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I felt betrayed, lonely, hurt," Ron answered looking anywhere but at us.

"That part is my fault Ron. Hermione wanted to tell you as soon as you came back, but I told her to wait a week. Weeks turned into months, so I'm to blame on that part," I confessed.

"Harry, you're forgiven."

"Why did you grab Hermione's arm?" I questioned sounding more harsh than intended.

"I was angry! She kept rejecting me over and over, so I lost it!" Ron yelled getting worked up.

"SO YOU GRAB HER LIKE A RAGDOLL! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH-" I was cut off by the sting of a hand slapping me on my arm.

"Listen to me, both of you! I have missed you Ron a lot, ok? Harry, let it go! It's been almost six years since that day!" Hermione cried.

Ron and I looked at each other and exchanged nods of reluctant acquiescence. Hermione, now woorked up, is standing pacing back and forth.

"I just miss us being friends like the old days," I mumbled.

"Agreed," Ron signed.

"Maybe we could try a family night or something?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah!" Ron cheered, tripping over a toy broom.

"I would like that," I laughed.

"Blimey, Hermione, have anything to eat around here? I'm starving," Ron wondered.

Something just never change, right?

"That's Harry's department," Hermione chuckled.

I got up and guided Ron to the kitchen, joking around with him like old times. Once we reached the kitchen Hermione sat in one of the wooden stools at the bar that looked into the kitchen. Ron just stood by the counter and watched me cook. I made three grilled cheeses with red peppers and three bowls of tomato soup. We gathered around the counter and started eating.

"'Mione, I have a question," Ron stated.

"Yes?"

"What happened with your mom and dad?" he asked causing Hermione freeze up.

She just sat there looking down into her bowl of soup and trying not to cry. Hermione's mom was murdered in cold blood by muggle robbers in Australia. Her father was shot in the tailbone, which paralyzed him from the waist down. He is currently living with us, but sometimes he goes to the nearby lake and sleeps in the lake house. He has been there almost three days. Hermione was very sensitive about what happened to them. It felt like I was looking at a little girl, not a twenty-three year old grown woman.

"Come on, 'Mione, what happened?" Ron asked once more.

"Well, my, um, my mom, she was murdered," she choked out and I could see tears were building up in her cocoa eyes, "and my dad is paralyzed from the waist down."

After she finished tears raced down her cheeks at the speed of lighting. I pulled her up and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She buried her face into my chest and cried like it was the first time she had heard the news.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry for what happened," Ron soothed.

She just nodded and wiped away the left over tears.

"Damn, I need a drink!" Hermione exclaimed after a bit of silence.

I started laughing. Only her, only Hermione Jean Potter. We all walked back into the living room, holding cups of fresh tea. Ron walked over to two pictures that sat on the mantle. He picked up the one that was the day Harmony had decided she wanted her room a different color. This was recent; she wanted her room a sky blue instead of the girly pink that I painted. Soon we ended up having too much fun, and ended up with blue paint everywhere.

"She is definitely your daughter Hermione; being all tom-boyish," Ron laughed.

"I'm raising her right then," Hermione chuckled.

Ron then picked up my favorite one. It was of Hermione reading Harmony a story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They had both ended up falling asleep. Harmony was about three years old and fit into Hermione's side like a puzzle piece.

"That one's my favorite," I spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Hermione wondered.

"Because it shows me two of the most important people in my life," I said looking into her eyes.

"Harry, you sap," she chuckled, pulling in to kiss me.

"Smooth talker over here," Ron laughed.

"Jealous?" I joked.

"Oh, definitely," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Ron he's all mine," Hermione laughed.

We all looked at each other and began laughing. An hour later Ron looked at his watch and said he had to go. When he opened the door Mr. Granger was sitting in his wheelchair outside the door.

"Ron, right?" he asked.

"Yep, hello Mr. Granger," Ron said extending his hand.

"Call me Henry," he laughed.

Mr. Granger entered the house smiling at Hermione as he made his way towards us.

"Now where's my granddaughter?" he asked chuckling.

Bill and Harmony stepped out of the floo as soon as he said that.

"GRANDPA!" Harmony cheered, getting on his lap and giving him a hug.

"Good to see you're back safely Dad," Hermione laughed leaning over and kissing her father's cheek.

"Hello, dear."

"Who wants macaroni and cheese for dinner?" I asked the room at large, clapping my hands.

"ME!" Harmony yelled getting off of Mr. Granger's lap and running to me.

"Ok, mini chief, I need you to help mommy set the table," I ordered playfully.

"Yes sir!" she yelled saluting me.

When I was finished we all sat down at the dinner table laughing and talking about our days. Soon dinner was finished and we all turned in for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks have passed, and we still haven't found the time for a family night. That was until Hermione suggested the Weasely's just come over on Friday, our date night.

Sadly that night was tonight, which means that Harmony and I have to dress up. I strolled into my room to find Herms trying to get Harmony dressed in a little light grey dress with a light blue overcoat. I noticed that her dark grey dress was unzipped in back. I gently place my hands on her warm back then proceed to zip up her dress.

"MOMMY I DON' WANNA BE WANCY!" Harmony cried.

"Sweetie, nobody wants to be fancy," Hermione assured her.

"Yeah, your mom and I would rather be playing or reading with you," I told her buttoning my grey long sleeve collared shirt.

"Thanks by the way, I would have walked out of here like that," Herms chuckled.

She finally wrangled Harmony into her dress, and set her on the ground

"Oh we know mommy," Harmony giggled.

"Hush you!" Herms giggled picking Harmony up and sending her into little squeals.

When everyone was dressed, including Mr. Granger, we decided to go to a little restaurant called Felicite. It's the only place in Tinworth you can get anything other than fish and chips. We actually live only a few miles from Bill and Fleur. Mr. Granger loves the stroll and Harmony loves sitting on his lap as he goes.

"Faster gwanpa!" Harmony cheered from her place on his lap.

"Alright sweetie."

I slip my hand into Hermione's as we keep walking. We were almost there when I saw Ron and his family arriving. Mr. Granger and Harmony beat us to them.

"MOMMY AND DADDY WE WON!" Harmony giggled.

"Oh no," Hermione fake cried.

"Harry, you need to get this one moving," Mr. Granger chuckled pointing at Hermione.

"Dad!" Herms whined.

"Sorry 'Mione," he chuckled.

I noticed Ron and his family already waiting at the table. I helped Harmony into her seat, pulled out Hermione's, and moved the chair so Mr. Granger could wheel up to the table.

"Mommy, why is that man in a rolly chair?" Ron's daughter asked.

"Honey, it called a wheelchair," Ron corrected her.

"It's because he can't walk," Lavender told her.

"Oh, so do babies have 'em?" Ron's son asked.

"Can't we not talk about my father at the table?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, leave my gwandpa lone," Harmony mumbled from her place in Mr. Granger's lap.

"Sorry," Ron said.

The waiter came and we ordered. Well, I ordered for Harmony and Hermione, they're both too indecisive to order in a timely fashion. The Weasely's ordered the most expensive things on the menu, which caught be by surprise. I thought his family was poor! Maybe the Browns have money. That would make sense.

When the food arrived the kids ate with gusto. I noticed Lavender giving Harmony a weird stare. I guess Hermione noticed it too by the look of irritation on her face.

"Something wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. Why does she have such an oddly shaped nose?" Lavender asked.

I could feel the anger radiating off of Hermione's body, so I started rubbing my thumb over her hand. But that did little to calm her.

"Did you just say that my little girl has an odd nose?! Look at your daughter! It looks like she played in your make-up case!" Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, really! Well it looks like Harmony should be called HENRY!" Lavender countered.

Hermione's face turned beet red. She bolted up and clenched her hands on the edge of the table.

"You watch your mouth you wench!" Hermione snarled.

"Or what?" Lavender laughed.

Hermione raised her hand to smack her, but I caught her wrist before she could.

"Hermione, I think it's time to leave," I suggested.

Mr. Granger nodded and Harmony jumped in his lap. The two of them began heading out of the restauraunt. Hermione followed them to avoid any more tension. I'm guessing Ron did the same with Lavender because she was gone when I turned back. As we were leaving the restaurant I pulled him to the side.

"You really need to learn how to control your wife," I said sternly.

"Like Hermione was so innocent," he scoffed.

"Listen, I'm not saying she was, but Lavender started it! She said my daughter had a weird nose!" I roared.

"Well, maybe she does!" Ron yelled getting in my face.

I push him back rather hard, causing him to nearly fall on his bum.

"Always so physical? Is it because I'm right? Your little girl looks like a little boy!" Ron chuckled, "and Hermione's hair! It's more like Mr. and Mr. Potter!"

That took the cake. I flung my hand towards his face. Ron fell on his bum and blood gushed from his nose.

"Don't you ever insult my wife or my daughter!" I ordered.

I began walking away when he got up and fixed his muggle suit.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ron pleaded.

"Are you? Are you really?" I questioned turning back to face him.

"Y-yeah man," he said trying to grab me.

I just shrugged him off and scoffed.

"Depending on how 'Mione feels about what happened tonight, I think we should be able to stay on friendly terms," I said, turning away from him.

"Think she'll forgive me?" he wondered.

"Ron, you called Harmony a rat and then you let Lavender call my beautiful little girl a boy. What do you think?"

"Probably not," he signed, "Can I floo you guys?"

I ignored him and began heading to where Hermione was waiting for me at the house. The silence that greeted me when I reached the house told us Harmony was already in bed. Judging by the shut door, Mr. Granger was in his room.

I entered my room and threw my navy blue silk tie on the bed. Hermione wasn't in there either, I began to worry. I checked in the bathroom- empty. I checked the last place she would be at. The garden. She was harvesting the new vegetables, wearing only her purple night gown and her white robe.

"Herms!" I called walking over to her.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry for what happened," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"You didn't do anything. What happened to your hand?" she asked examining my knuckles.

"Ron was insulting Harmony and you, so I kind of lost it," I mumbled hanging my head in shame.

"You really need to stop hitting him before he presses charges," she laughed, "but thanks."

"Anything for my Herms," I cooed, pulling her closer.

She pressed her lips lightly to my cheek and walked back to the house. I followed her into our room. We got into bed and went to sleep.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive for being the best beta EVER!**

_Thanks to thatharrypottergeekychick16 (and everyone who reads this story) for being patient and understanding._


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a couple of weeks after the Ron fiasco, and we haven't heard anything from Ron. Hermione was pretty ticked that he sat there letting Lavender just talk and talk about our daughter; then kept going on about it, causing me to break my hand. I really thought we could be reunited you know? But I guess we all were in wrong. I mean Hermione could have just ignored Lavender; Ron also could have asked Lavender to stop; I also didn't have to get physical, I should have just dropped it. That's it! We're going to have a meeting, to discus what happened. Now all I have to do is convince Ron and Herms to do the same.

I arrived in front of George's, when suddenly I heard a loud crash. I dashed to the seen to see Hermione covering Harmony with her body, protecting her from the crash. The rubble was going everywhere, smoke flowed through the streets. The explosion left once whole building half. Little pieces rained from t he sky landing everywhere. Harmony and Herms weren't exactly close to it but still close to get possibly injured. I couldn't help but run to make sure my family safe. Hermione's arms were wrapped tightly around Harmony, tucking her head onto of hers, hiding Harmony from any harm. I dashed to them and pulled them close. I went to the floo then floo us home.

Once we got home we were immediately greeted with a worried Mr. Granger. Harmony was fine; she just left to go play with her toys in room. I guided Herms to the bathroom to clean her up.

"Herms, are you ok?" I asked taking a rag whipping the black muck from her rosy cheeks.

"Is Harmony ok?" she countered.

Typically Hermione worried about others.

"She's fine, but what about you?" I questioned.

"I'm ok, I think," she mumbled.

I went to pull her into a hug when she suddenly cinched. Ignoring her protest, I lifted up the left side of her beige sweater to see a gash. It didn't look deep, but blood was still oozing.

"Hermione, I asked you if you were ok," I groaned.

"I am!" she protested.

She moved from me then began to walk away, slowly she began walking slower. She gripped the door handle refusing to let go.

"Let me take you to St. Mungo," I pleaded.

"Fine," she growled.

I gently picked up her petite body and began walking down to the living room, so I could use the floo. Harmony imendaitly notices us and makes her way over to us.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" she wonders.

"Mommy's, is really hurt, we have to go to St. Mungo's," I answered.

"Can I come?" she asks.

"Sure."

So she held onto my brown jacket as we went through the floo. Once we arrived Herms was quickly taken to a room. Dr. Chang walked into the room, then lifted Herms then began cleaning and wrapping the wound. Dr. Chang then handed me some potions to relive the pain, if Herms began to groan. We arrived home to find Ron sitting on our couch, eating a burnt grilled cheese.

"Daddy, why is the meaner here?" Harmony questioned.

"Sweetie, that's not nice," Hermione mumbled gripping my arm tight, while her eyes were barely opened.

"Sweetie, go find grandpa," I shooed.

"Ok," she said running around looking for a direction to look first.

I gently sat Hermione, in single chair. She soon began drifting off to sleep, as soon as I helped her into the chair.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, taking the maroon blanket off the couch and placing on top of Hermione.

"I wanted to say I was sorry to Hermione," he answered wiping crumbs off his face.

"Well, as you can see she's pretty tired," I told him.

"I heard about what happened today, was she in the ruckus?" he asked.

"Harmony and Hermione were in the outer layer. Hermione protected Harmony with her whole body."

"She get hurt?" he wondered dumbly.

"Yes, she was injured, we went to St. Mungo's," I answered getting slightly annoyed.

Ron got up, then started heading towards the front door, then he just stopped.

"What?"I questioned.

"Why are you so mad at me? I mean really, Harry, why?"

"You have adbonaned us many times, then the last time you did we were fighting over Hermione's love, instead of being happy for us you just disappeared. Ron, I'm not mad. The word I'm looking for is irriated. It's always been you, Hermione, and I then you dropped us for whatever you did. Besides Bill, George, Charlie,and Fleur everyone else hated us. I admit we should have told you sooner, but the fight was caused because of YOU. Then you show up thinking everything is suppose to be all ok! Did you know when we got to the scene of Hermione's parents, her mother asked were where you, Hermione just broke down and told her you were gone. That was the last sentence her mother spoke! I LOOKED FOR YOU RON! I ASKED EVERYONE IN GOD DAMN UNITED KINGDOM BUT YOU WERE GONE! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! THAT'S WHY I'M SO DAMN ANGRY!" I shouted full of rage.

He just did like every coward does, he ran. I felt my whole body giving off rays full of anger. A cool petite hand gently wipped tears off my cheeks. I turn to see Herms, then she pulled me into a tight embrace. My legs buckled causing us to fall the wooden floor onto our knees. I desolve into her arms. She pressed her lips againist my forehead. She just held me, while I sobbed.

"Shhh, let it all out," she whispered into my ear.

I just hugged her tighter. I heard little giggles coming closer, so I quickly sat up. Harmony ran into my arms then frowned.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Harmony wondered.

"Nothing," I lied.

"But daddy, your eyes are red and big," she exaimed.

She's deffinatly our daughter.

"Daddy, was crying because he's happy," Herms chipped in.

"Why is daddy happy?"

"Because you're having a little brother or sister," Herms answered.

"SHE IS?" I cheered.

"I AM!" Harmony squealed.

"Yeah," she smiled.

I pulled my girls into a large embrace. I'm going to be a daddy.

**Btw sorry this chapter isn't the best I'm looking for a new beta so please inbox me, once again sorry for the misspelling or incorrectness **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals! Enjoy!**

It was a early Saturday morning and everyone was awake. Mr. Granger was out fishing in the nearby lake, Harmony was still in her lilac nightgown playing in her room; while Hermione was sitting in living room with me still in her baby blue nightgown. I was sitting in the living room in my soft grey night pants and old Qudditch jersey; listening to Hermione lightly playing _Brand New Key _on our smoky colored piano. She was at peace. Her hands flow up and down the keys, lightly pressing them down. I got up from the couch than gently sat beside her, a small smile is painted onto her face.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she answers stopping to meet my eyes.

"What made dig out our song?" I wondered placing my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I was just thinking about what to play; it kind of just popped into my head," she cooed placing her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad it did," I whispered kissing her forehead.

We sat there for a moment until Harmony came out of her room, holding from what it looked like some of Hermione's old sheet music. She ran up to the us and thrusted the paper into Hermione's hand.

"Mommy, can you teach me how to play this?" she asked eagerly.

I took one look at the music and read _Love Somebody_. This was the first song Hermione ever played in front of me. It was remarkable. Hermione helped Harmony onto the bench and placed her into front of her. She took Harmony's hands in hers and gently placed them on the keys.

"Love, you start at C then its goes C, E, G,G," Hermione said playing with Harmony's hands.

"Like this?" Harmony asked and tried by herself.

"Close," I said.

Harmony turned to me with wide eyes.

"You know how to play?" she questioned.

"Love, your mom taught me, right Herms?"

"True, very true, let's try only the first staff today ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok, but can you sing the rest?" Harmony pleaded.

"Sure," Hermione said brushing Harmony's curls out of her face.

"C, E, G, G, then D, E, F, right daddy?"

"You nailed treble clef now try bass clef," I cheered.

"C, E, G, G, then it goes F, E, D, nice?" she wondered.

"Love, just don't forget to hold the F at the end of the treble clef; and the D in the bass," Hermione reminded her.

"Why?" she asked.

"They both our half notes," I answered.

"Ok, mommy sing!" Harmony cheered.

"Alright love."

Hermione pulled the music closer to her, then began to play.

"_Love some-bod-y, yes I do! Love some-bod-y, you know who! Love some-bod-y, Can you guess? You're the one I love the best. I love you." _Hermione finished holding down the last note looking at me.

"Wow," Harmony said.

"Why?" Herms wondered.

"Mommy, you sound so pretty!" Harmony exclaimed turning to hug Hermione.

"Thanks love," Hermione said returning the hug but it soon turned into an embrace.

I walked up to look for my muggle camera then quietly snapped the picture; that displayed this beautiful moment between mother and daughter.

"Daddy! You can get in the hug too!" Harmony whined.

"Yeah, daddy hurry up," Hermione laughed.

I quickly got in the hug placing Harmony in the middle. Harmony was to busy giggling to notice the soft kiss I placed on Hermione's lips.

"Ice cream?" I offered.

"Yes!" both of them cheered.

"But we have to get dressed first," I chuckled.

Both of them groaned and shot me a dirty look. It was scary! It was like I was seeing doubles.

"Come on lady's, it's two scoop Saturday," I laughed.

"Since when?" Hermione questioned.

"Since, I promoted to Head Healer," I countered.

"You did!" Hermione cheered.

"Daddy got promoted, so happy dinner!" Harmony jumped up.

By that she met that we will be eating sandwiches or something simple for dinner; while watching movies until late. Also she has no bedtime tonight.

"Let's go!"

Hermione pulled up Harmony picked out an outfit then they dashed into our room. I followed shortly. Hermione passed Harmony a pale yellow shirt that had a brown puppy on it. Then quickly threw a light green shirt over her head. I looked over to see both girls pulling on faded blue jeans. Harmony had a problem buttoning then so she ushered over towards me.

"Daddy, can you help me?"

"Sure," I answered pulling an orange shirt over my head.

I fasten her jeans then she ushered back over to Hermione; who was slipping her feet into light grey flats. I pulled a pair of fair colored blue jeans over me, then slide my feet into my white trainers. Harmony jumped into her crispy white flats. Next stop was the hair.

Since Hermione cut her chestnut hair it wasn't that bad, it was a quick comb down. My hair was a wet brush it down then hope for the best type. Harmony had both problems. Hermione placed her on the counter and sadly brushed her hair.

"Done yet?" Harmony pleaded.

"Yes, sweetie."

She hopped down from the counter hugging Hermione and grating her a 'thanks'.

* * *

We apprated to Diagon Ally then went on a hunt for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We soon found the little shop; placed our orders then got a table. Harmony wanted all chocolate, Hermione asked for mint chocolate chip and black walnut; while I'm strictly a vanilla man. As we waited I notice Ginny walk in with Malfoy on her arm. Trying to avoid them I looked at the window.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking up from her game with Harmony.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Harry James Potter, don't lie to me," she said sternly.

"It's just Ginny and Malfoy," I mumbled.

Hermione looked around until she spotted them then frowned.

"Don't let _them_ ruin your time," she said placing her hand over mine.

"I won't," I told her looking deep into her cocoa eyes.

"Good," she smiled leaning in and kissing me.

"Yucky!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Hush you," Hermione and I laughed.

We began talking and answering any off the wall questions from Harmony asked us. She could as questions for hours and hours, thank Merlin the ice cream came so she couldn't. I looked over to my right to catch Ginny and Malfoy walking towards us. Harmony had ice cream all around her mouth, Hermione was trying so hard to get it but couldn't help but laugh; I soon joined in.

"Oh look it's Scar-Head and the Know-it-all," Malfoy snarled.

"Good afternoon to you to Malfoy," I grumbled.

"Gin, looks like they made a little hellion," he chuckled.

"Don't insult my daughter, Malfoy," I told him seriously.

"Get lost Malfoy! We aren't in school anymore, the name calling really?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mudblood, still doing all the work it see," he slithered.

I noticed Hermione was looking at Ginny, hoping for a little defense but saw nothing.

"You know, I think it's time to go," I said.

"Daddy, can we stay a little longer," Harmony pleaded.

"You know what, sure," I told her taking my spoon and scooping up some of Hermione's.

"Know-it-all, Scar-Head, and little hellion, leave now!" Malfoy ordered.

"NO!" Ginny yelled.

All of our heads snapped toward her direction.

"Draco, they can stay. Hell, so am I," she said sternly.

"Lovebug, why?" Malfoy asked.

"I miss my best friend. I haven't seen Hermione in what five or six years, ok? I miss her. I read her section in the Daily Prophet everyday, not for just fun. I wish I could go back a side with you two. But I can't. Hell, Draco maybe we both should make amends," Gin rushed out with tears in her eyes.

I looked over at Hermione who also had tears eyes.

"Love, get up real quick," Hermione ushered to Harmony.

Hermione got up and Ginny threw herself to Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace. Then both held each other tears coming from both of them. Both shoulders stained with one of another's tears.

"I miss you too," Hermione choked out.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ginny cried out.

Harmony turned towards me with a confuse look on her face. She then took her hand a wiped my tears away. Wait! I'm crying? It's true I was. Hermione was so heartbroken when Ginny didn't side with us, took her years to get over the fact that she lost her best friend. Harmony leaped down from the chair then walked over to were the girls stood.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Harmony asked sounding worried.

Hermione crouched to look at Harmony, "I'm just really happy."

"Ok, can I get a hug too?" she wondered.

We let out a laugh than Hermione pulled Harmony into a tight hug.

"Love, you can always get a hug," Hermione laughed.

"All this sappy stuff is making me feel weird, Gin can we go," Malfoy pleaded.

"Drake, sure. I'll owl you or visit. Don't you leave near Bill and Fleur?" she asked.

We simply nodded. Once they left I looked over at Hermione and it looked like she was glowing. Once we finished, we went to Flourish and Blotts for some books then headed home.

* * *

Once home, Hermione and I just made simple ham and cheese sandwiches with the assistants of Harmony. We gathered in the living room then started watching old muggle princess movies. As we watched the _Beauty and Beast_ I notice Hermione lean into Harmony's ear and whisper something causing them both to erupt in giggles.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Daddy, I had no idea you were in a movie!" Harmony bursted with laughter.

"I'm not in a movie," I said.

"Oh look you're own t.v. now!" she laughed as the Beast appeared with Belle.

"Oi! Hey you two!" I exclaimed tickling them her.

"Stop! Stop! I give!" she pleaded.

As we continued the marathon of kids movie, I slowly notice Harmony drift into sleep; leaning onto me.

"Guess it's bedtime?" I yawned.

"Darn it! She's going to miss the rest of _Toy Story 2_," Hermione frowned.

"I swear sometimes I wondered whose the little kid," I chuckled.

"Just move her into our room tonight," she said ignoring my comment.

I nod, scoop my princess in my arms then head to our room. When I reached then room I laid her on the bed, then removed her shoes, and clothes. Hermione walked in and handed me one of her old Gryffindor shirt; I gently slide it over Harmony's head then placed her in center of the bed. Or in her case 'her spot'.

I took off my shirt and shot it in the hamper; soon copied the motion with my pants but missed.

"Zero points," Hermione laughed pulling her soft pink nightgown over head.

"Oh noo," I chuckled pulling her into a tight embrace.

We just stood there for a moment enjoying this. I leaned down kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," I whispered in her ear.

"For what, love?"

"For Harmony, our unborn child, being my wife, best friend, and for just being there," I told her looking deep into her brown orbs.

Instead of responding with words, she responded with her lips. We got into bed snuggling close to Harmony entwining our hands.

**Can someone make me a cover for this story please?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I don't really like giant gaps of time missing but um I can't really write seriously with Hermione being prego for a while; so she's 9 months prego.**

I turned over to see a very pregnant Hermione snoring lightly. I jump up out of bed once I hear loud banging on my front door. I snatch my wand; look at the clock '5 o'clock', just great. The banging is getting louder. Shit! I remember clearly when Hermione was pregnant with Harmony and she was woken up to early, not again.

I pull on a long sleeve white shirt over my blue and grey plaid pajama pants. No lie, it's probably either Bill, Gin, or Tonks, all love checking in on Hermione.

I make my way to the living room, to look through the peep-hole. It's Ron. What the hell! Instead of letting him in, I walk outside.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

"I heard that 'Mione's pregnant again, so I thought I'll make my way over here," he cheerfully said.

"One, don't you ever come banging on my door this early. Two, Ginny and Draco have been here more than you. Three, why are you _really_ here? Four, how did you find out?" I replied.

"Harry, I'm here to ask am I going to be a godparents," he mumbled.

"No."

"No?" he questioned.

"Yeah, no. You have done nothing to show that you were/are my friend. Hell, the last time we _all _spoke was at that horrid dinner. Plus, we already named the godparents," I told him sternly.

"Who?" he snarled.

"Draco and Ginny," I replied looking directly into his blue eyes.

"What!" he exclaimed grabbing me by shirt.

I shove him over, then started heading to the door, when it suddenly opens. It's Mr. Granger.

"Her water broke."

I dashed into the house, then picked her up in my arms, getting towards the fireplace.

"Henry, stay here incase Harmony wakes up," I ordered.

"Sure thing, boy."

Boy. I hope it is. Cho Chang well is our healer for Hermione pregnancy; we never asked for the sex of the baby so it could be a surprise. But having George as a best mate he, Bill, Remus, and even Ginny and Draco made bets on what the sex was going to be. One thing we did know and thanks god it was only one baby not two.

Once we reached St. Mungo's I quickly got Cho and she pulled Hermione into the deliver room. I followed of course. When I went to go get ice for me broken hand thanks to my lovely wife, I saw the room filled with people. I saw Gin, Drake, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Mr. Granger, and on his lap Harmony. I also noticed in the was back, Ron. She was still wearing one of Hermione's old Gryffindor tee's when she dashed to me.

"How's mommy?" she question as I tackled her into a hug.

"Mommy, is fine. But, love I asked you to stay with grandpa," I said.

"Sorry, but I needed to see mommy; Mister Waffles told me too," she yawned laying her head on my shoulder.

"Harry hurry back!" I heard Cho yelled.

"Listen, love daddy has to go, but your Aunty Gin, will be in charge ok?" I said settling her down.

She simply nodded then went to sit in Gin's lap. I raced back to the room. She was screaming in pain. I wanted to help, but as she put it 'It's your fucking I'm here Harry James Potter!'. After only four hours the little baby was out.

It was a boy. Cho gave Hermione our first son then left us to name him.

"You want to keep naming them with an H?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah," I replied looking at the baby with a full head of soft black hair.

"Harold?" she suggested.

"I like Heath," I mumbled.

"Harry, don't be shy, plus Heath sounds like a brilliant first name," she cooed.

"Want keep having their middle name start with a J?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Heath James Potter," I suggested.

"I like it. You know, it goes with Harmony's middle," she yawned.

"How?" I wondered.

"Both have our middle name, you big dope," she laughed.

"Heath's name and your name both start with HE," I chuckled.

"Here hold 'im," she said.

I leaned down and picked Heath up from Hermione. His little peach hand grabbed my finger, causing is almond eyes to pore deep into mine. I looked over and Hermione to noticed she was fully asleep.

I walked into Cho's office told her Heath's full name and who is godparents were to be. I held the guy in my arms then walked out in the hallway to meet everyone. Harmony was completely drooling all over Gin,; Tonks and Fleur were having a deep conversation; Bill was knocked out cold as was Drake and Remus. Ron, still standing in the doorway, but was now talking to George.

"Guy!" I exclaimed.

Everyone's head shot up towards me. Mr. Granger came over towards me smiling.

"So what's his name?" he asked eagerly.

"Heath James Potter," I said proudly.

"Well, boy let me hold my grandson," he laughed as I passed Heath to him.

I walked over to wake Harmony and get her off of Gin.

"Love, your brother wants to see you," I whispered, causing her to shoot right up.

"Is mommy ok?" she asked.

"Mommy, is just really tired," I answered picking her up.

I walked in Hermione's room and place Harmony right beside. Soon Harmony, was back to sleep. Cho came to but Heath in his bed, while I stayed in Hermione's room with my girls. I told everyone to leave, but Ron stayed. He sat down in the other vacant chair.

"Congratulations," he murmured.

"Thanks," a voice answered.

I turned to see Hermione slowly sitting up.

"Thanks, Ron," I answered getting up from my chair to sit on the opposite of end of Hermione's bed.

"Ron, where's Lavender and the twins?" Hermione murmured in a sleepy haze.

"I don't know," he answered looking at the floor.

"Isn't she your wife?" I wondered.

"She divorced me, took the kids, took the money, now I'm staying with Gin," he shrugged.

"She at least tell you why?" Hermione wondered.

"I defended you two after that horrid dinner, and she said she was tired of my bull," he mumbled.

"Is that why you were at our flat, the day Hermione was too tired to talk?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Now, I feel sorry for snapping at you," I murmured.

"Listen, mate don't be ok? Hell, be happy! You were just given a son, and let's not forget your beautiful wife and daughter!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione yawned playing with Harmony's curls.

"Anytime."

"Hey, Ron since we haven't painted little Heath's room, wanna help?" I offered.

"Really?"

"Yes! We could all do it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Love, you just had a baby," I reminded her.

"Drat! You are mean Hare-Bear" she whined.

"Hare-Bear?" Ron laughed.

"Oh Hermione!" I cried turned a crimson red.

"That's what you get," she chuckled.

"Oh, you just wait until you're released," I teased reaching to massage her feet.

"Mmmm can't wait, just be safe," she teased back.

I notice from the corner of eye Ron turning extremely red.

"You just had a baby!" he said shaking his head.

"So?" we replied.

He just took his hands and placed them over his face.

"You haven't had done it here right?" Ron questioned.

"In this room, no. But his office, many, many times," Hermione chuckled.

"Honestly, Ron how do you think either of my children were conceived," I told him.

I notice Hermione drift back to sleep, with a smirked painted onto her lips. She snuggled up to Harmony then the room fell to a sound of soft deep breaths. I looked at Ron with playfully smirk then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**_Heath James Potter was born_ _September 12, 2005_**


	9. Chapter 8

It's been awhile since the gang got together. You know, with Hermione having Heath and Harmony; I can tell she misses just sitting around and sipping on some wine. Hell who doesn't miss that! But now with the Daily Prophet kicking her in her arse, pressuring her into adding more 'character' to her section; making her even more stressed. I mean she's been sitting at her desk for five months; don't get me wrong she takes breaks to feed Heath, but I'm losing my wife.

That's it! Today I'm getting the Golden Trio together. I know Ron wouldn't mind, counting he's been on better terms with us since we talked at the hospital. But getting Hermione to go out might be a problem. She is either caring for the kids or to lost in trying to keep her job. But if I get Ginny and Draco to take the kids for a couple of hours she might join us.

I walk into our light oak bedroom and spot my wife snuggling up to Heath and Harmony. Heath was curled up into her right side; while Harmony had her arms wrapped Hermione's left side. Hermione looked to be still awake but was just enjoying the moment.

"Having fun?" I chuckled.

"Oh yes, nap time is the best time," she laughed.

"Well, what are you doing tonight?" I asked gently sitting on the edge of our beige bed.

"Depends on what you already have planned," she replied with a smirk.

"Maybe Gin could watch Heath and Harmony for a couple of hours," I began.

"Why?"

"So the 'Golden Trio' could have a round," I finished.

"Sure! I miss being outside in the world!" she cheered.

I leaned down the plot a sweet gently kiss on her forehead. She smiled then handed me Heath; I walked down to Heath's orange room to place him in his pearl white crib. As I turned to leave I spotted Hermione leaving our room. She just flopped onto the couch and let out a deep sign. I walked into the kitchen to make us some tea, with her in tow.

"Love, you ok?" I questioned putting the water on stove.

"No."

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about quitting," she signed.

"Quitting what?" I wondered.

"My job. Before you say anything let me explain. Harry, when I first started working for the Daily Prophet it was the best job to me in whole U.K. But now, I hate it. I do love writing, but I like writing what I want to write, not some dumb article that's rubbish," she finished looking at the counter top.

"Then write a book or books," a voice offered.

We both turned to see who belonged to voice, to see it was Gin. She took a seat next to Hermione, and took about a notebook.

"Hermione, you should. I would read them, even if they just were boring facts; like Hogwarts: A History," she said laughed at the last part.

"Love, Ginny's right."

"Thanks, guys," she said giving each one of us a hug.

"What kind of books would you write though?" Ginny questioned.

"She should write children books," a new voice said.

Mr. Granger came into the room with a giant smile painted on his face.

"Really, dad?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, 'Mione you have told little sweet tall tales since you were able to read," he answered seriously.

"Herms, he does have a point. I've heard you tell Harmony bedtime stories since she was born; all are amazing," I commented, "even when you tell Heath bedtime stories both seem so in tuned to the story."

"Yeah, Mommy has good tales," a sleepy voice answered.

Harmony, stumbled into the kitchen then just sat in Mr. Granger's lap; laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, why did you leave me?" she yawned.

"Sorry sweetie, I just needed to little break," Hermione answered reaching for Harmony.

Harmony happily got in Hermione's lap, resting her head against Hermione's chest. I leaned down and kissed her head, she mumbled a reply, but I couldn't exactly hear. It sounded like 'Hi daddy'.

"She's so cute," Ginny cooed.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Harry, you and I both know she looks more like me," Herms chuckled.

"I look like mommy, daddy," Harmony giggled softly.

"Harry, Heath looks more like you minus the eye color," Mr. Granger laughed.

They all began cracking up when an owl post came by. It was addressed to Hermione, who gladly opened up then froze on the spot. Her eyes went dark; her soft little breaths became heavy and thick. She gently sat Harmony onto the wooden floor, gripped the letter and shoved it into her pocket, then headed outside. I looked to see her sitting on the swings just looking out into the ocean.

"Guys…" I began.

"I can look after Harmony," Gin offered.

I nodded then took off.

* * *

As I approached the swings Hermione quickly turned around. I notice little tears began to sneak through her eyelids. She didn't say anything, she just handed me the letter.

_Dear Hermione Jane Potter (nee Granger)_

_I would like to inform you that we have found the men and women that broke into your parent's house in Australia. I know at first we told you they were muggles; but we looked into your mother's murder and determined the group that attacked were indeed Death Eaters. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, and Gregory Goyle were the Death Eaters. But to our misfortune only Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott are the ones that lived through the war and got away. We also noticed that Pansy Parkinson wrote a letter in your mother's blood on the ceiling. _

_Australian Ministry of Magic_

I took the photo that was attached to the letter and read 'See Granger if you just handed over yourself maybe Mudblood Mummy and Daddy Mudblood would be alive'.

Once I finished I noticed that we was indeed in tears now. I went to hug her when she just collapsed in my arms, tears coming out a million a minute. We just sat there on the moist green grass; I let her sob, while anger built up inside of me. I tighten my grip on her, never wanting to let go. Soon the sobbing came to a stop; I looked down to see her already looking at me.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT!" I yelled as I got up.

"You need to calm down," she mumbled.

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE HEEL CAN I DO THAT? THEY TOOK SOMETHING FOR THEIR OWN SELFFISH NEEDS! I SURPRISED YOU ARENT AS FLARED UP AS I AM!" I shouted.

"OH AND YOU THINK I'M NOT! EVER SINCE THAT DAY FIVE YEARS AGO I COULDN'T STOP FEELING LIKE YOU! MY MOM WAS MURDERED BECAUSE OF ME HARRY! SHE WAS GUTTED OUT LIKE A DAMN FISH BY OUR CLASSMATES! YOU DON'T YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND I'M NOT AS FUCKING FLARED UP AS YOU!" she roared.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ANY EMOTION!" I shouted.

"I HAVE! I DO! EVER SINCE THAT DAY I'VE BEEN GIVING MONEY TO THE GOD DAMN AURORS IN AUSTRILA NOT FOR MY HEALTH! I HAVE TO SEE MY PARALYZED FATHER EVERYDAY AND THINK I DID THAT! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN CRYING EVERY DAMN DAY! I KILL MY MOM! YOU WANT ME TO SHOUT IT OUT TO THE FUCKING WORLD!" she cried.

I feel like an arse. I looked back at her to see her shaking with tears. I advanced towards her but she just brushed me off.

"Did you actually think I didn't care?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Hermione, no I didn't," I answered.

"Then why did you say those things Harry?"

"I-I'm so just so mad to see you so broken. Hermione, you have this lost look in your eyes. Sometimes it does go away, like when you play with Harmony or Heath; or just we just sit around talking and cuddling. But after those moments are gone, that dark lost look returns," I stated.

"I'm scared," she cried running into my arms.

"What are you scared of, Herms?" I asked holding her tight.

"What happens when they catch Nott and Parkinson? What happens if Parkinson gets note that my dad didn't die? What if they come after Heath or Harmony? What if they ambush you? Are they after Draco, if so is Ginny safe?" she cried.

"Hermione, Nott and Parkinson will either be sent to Azkaban or sent to death. If they find out about your dad or come after either one of us they wouldn't last a second. I know for a fact both Gin and Draco are safe," I reassured her.

"But how do you know?

"I just do ok?" I told her planting a kiss on her lips.

"I want to take them to visit her," Herms murmured.

"I think that's a great idea, might as well show them my mum and dad too," I commented.

She just nodded and griped my hand as we began to head back to the Cottage.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door I tackled by a little person with curly dark brown hair.

"Daddy is it true?" Harmony cried.

"Is what true?" Herms questioned.

Harmony shot Hermione an unforgettable glare and ignored her.

"That mommy is leavin cause she want the red meaner?" Harmony questioned.

"Harmony Jane Potter, where did you hear this rubbish from?" Hermione asked sounding very stern.

"That blonde lady talking to Aunty Gin," Harmony answered not looking at Hermione.

"Look at me," Hermione pleaded.

Harmony finally turned her head and both had tear strained cheeks.

"One, I will never ever leave your daddy. Two, don't always listen to gossip, it's unhealthy. Three, why would you think that?" Hermione asked crouching down to us.

"I heard you and daddy screamin outside just now, so I thought that was why. Then the blonde lady just left dropping off the red meaner's things," Harmony answered reaching to sit beside Hermione.

Hermione draped an arm over Harmony's shoulder and pulled her close.

"You want to hear the story now or later?" Hermione asked.

"Now, but Heath and daddy listen too?" she begged.

"I don't see why not," Hermione said.

I walked into Heath's room and saw he was awake; then I just brought him out into the hallway. We all sat down in hallway getting comfy.

"Ok, as you know I do have a mommy," Herms started.

Harmony nodded, "well, when I was about eighteen my mommy was hurt really bad. So bad that I can't go see my mommy anymore, I was upset for a long time. What you heard was me finally letting go all the anger, sadness, and lost look in my eyes. Daddy, was therefore like he always has been. I just broke down," Hermione confessed while little drops peeled from her eyelids.

"Where is she? We can go see her right?" Harmony questioned.

"Love, I'm sorry but no we can't see her, nor can we see my daddy or mommy," I mumbled.

"OH MOMMY I'M SO SORRY!" Harmony yelled pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.

Suddenly we heard the floo activating. Oh shit, Ron! I completely forgot. Ron walked right into the hallway and looked me dead in the face. He looked hurt. As I was about to say something Hermione beat me to it.

"Ron, we are still coming, we just sort of had a family meeting," Hermione answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I got some news and I had to tell the family," she said truthfully.

"Sorry."

"It's all good," I stated.

Heath grabbed my finger and began giggling. Then he bit me.

"Ouch little man!" I shirked.

Hermione, Harmony, and Ron just laughed at me as I pulled my finger back.

* * *

I gave Gin Heath, she told us Draco will be joining her soon. Saying goodbye to Harmony was really hard for Herms. It's not like we wouldn't let her leave, Harmony was like super glued to Hermione's side. Hermione promised to be back long enough to tell her a bedtime story.

We settled on going to this little pub. We all talked for a bit. Ron, told us he was dating again, and he was being very active. He also made Herms and I promised not to have anymore until he at least got someone he was seriously dating knocked up. Of course at this we laughed really loud but promise. Herms told Ron aboutwhat she was thinking of doing, and he was all for it.

After a bit we came home to two sleeping babysitters, one baby in deep sleep, and one over excited five year old. I picked up Heath and placed him in his crib, while I just covered Draco and Gin. As I was doing all of this Herms was in Harmony's room telling her an epic bedtime story. Soon Harmony was fast asleep, Herms snuggled up to me entwining our hands; then went to sleep. I soon followed.

**So what'd you think? Also have any questions please ask and I will glady answer.**


	10. Chapter 9

It's Christmas Eve! No matter how old you may be Christmas is still awesome! Right? At least it is here at Potter house. Every year we host a little get together on Christmas Eve, so we can wrap the gifts for our children. While we let the grandparents play with the kids until bedtime.

I stroll into the kitchen to get a whiff of Hermione's homemade hot cocoa. She stood in her soft grey sweater rolled up to her elbows, fitted khaki pants, and her favorite light coffee wool socks. She also had her now shoulder length chocolate locks pulled into a small tight ponytail.

I sneak up from behind her and enfold my arms around her. She snuggled closer to my chest, while a smile dances up to her mouth.

"Hello, Harry," she softly laughs.

"Hey," I whisper into her hair, tickling her petite waist.

"What are you doing?" she wonders with a little laugh.

"Holding my beautiful wife," I murmured as I brought my lips closer to hers.

"Mmmhmm, you do know that any minute our tumbling son might come in or our hyperactive daughter?" she giggled.

"Or you two might burn down the house!" a new voice laughed.

Hermione took the pot off the stove then we immediately turned around to face Fleur. She was holding her new buddle of joy in her arms, while wearing an evil smirk.

"I feel like its Ron all over again at the hospital," Herms laughed.

"Oh yeah!" I chuckled.

"But you just had a baby!" Herms and I said in unison.

Fleur's face looked priceless. She quickly sat down at the counter, giving us a look that read do-tell-now. We told her what happened at the hospital causing her to bust with laughter. She soon went back into the living room with everyone else.

Hermione was reaching for Harmony's favorite Santa Clause mug, when it fell. At the same time Heath crawled closer to Hermione. Panicked dashed through my body. I quickly casted a shielding charms, causing the mug to bounce off Heath and onto the counter. As I was doing that Hermione dived for Heath not knowing what I was doing.

She cradled him in her arms with a great force. Heath just started to cry in the shock of what just happened.

"Close call," I signed.

"Thank Merlin we are wizards," Herms said letting out a deep sign.

"I know," I replied scooping up Heath in my arms.

Heath just giggled and snuggled close to me. I watched as Hermione received the rest of the mugs, poured the cocoa, and laid them out. As we all gathered in the living room, laughing, and dancing to Christmas songs. It never failed every time _Wonderful Christmas_ Harmony would drag me up to the center then request I dance with her.

As we tucked in the kids, and everyone left; we all gathered our gifts. I bought Herms the newer version of Hogwarts: A History, Harmony a toy broom, and Heath a new Gryffindor rattle.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

I woke up with Hermione snuggled up to my side, with a gentle smile on her face. Her chestnut locks covered her eyes, and her soft breaths touched my heart. I remember our first Christmas she was so excited she ran down like a child and raced to tree. She hates it when I bring it up, but I know deep down inside it warms her heart.

As soon as I began to snuggle back to Hermione, we heard a little knock on the door.

"DADDY SANTA CAME LAST NIGHT!" Harmony squealed.

I turned to Hermione and we played rock, paper, scissors, to see who would open the door. Sadly, I lost... three times.

I fling the door open only to Harmony still dressed in her lime green night-gown, holding Mister Waffles.

"DADDY! SANTA CAME!" she cheered.

I picked her up flinging her over my bare shoulder then made my way to the living room; to wait on Herms and Heath. Mr. Granger wanted to be left alone today. He just misses Mrs. Granger a lot. I understand why, I couldn't even dream of losing my Herms or the kids. I would probably act the exact same.

Hermione came in holding Heath in her arms sporting her normal puffy, white robe; while Heath wore his Gryffindor footed pajamas. He now was smarting to grow little chestnut curls on the top of his head.

"FINALLY MOMMY!" Harmony exclaimed causing Heath to frown.

"Harmony, I don't like Heath liked that," Hermione chuckled.

Heath just clapped his hands rapidly as Hermione laughed. He was just too cute. Hermione and Heath sat on the edge of the couch while Harmony and I circled around the tree. Every time Heath got a gift he clapped, gurgled, then shows us a toothless grin.

Harmony, was so too excited. Every time Santa had given her a gift she'll just jump up and pray the tree for more gifts. Hermione, showed me a sweet little smile once she received the newer copy of her favorite book.

When I opened up the gift Hermione gave me, my heart just leaped out of my chest. In a good way. She gave me a braclet that held all of ours birthstones and our partnous's. It was silver and not to flashy. She new me too well.

The day ended with Hermione playing Christmas songs on the piano, while Harmony sung them and danced around the room. Each time Hermione switched a song, Heath and I would clap. His a little bit more crazier then mine but you get the point.

This truly was a wonderful Christmas.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I have final exams like right before Christmas break ( damn school ) actually I have one tmrw wish me luck!**


End file.
